RWBY: Colours
by Xenika
Summary: [White Rose] After the formation of team RWBY, Weiss is awfully annoyed and cold about Ozpin's decision to make Ruby team leader and not her. But doing so, she finds her self setting closer and closer to Ruby, it may seem she might not hate this dunce after all. [Important notes, Rating may change in the future and this is a White Rose Fic]
1. Chapter I Part I

**RWBY: Colours**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** This story is a new series it may have **Light Lemon** scenes but for now the rating will stay **T **but the rating will change appropriately to **M** for when lemon scenes do pop up, but however this is a new story what will mostly focus more on the **[White Rose] **coupling. I honestly for one love the couple and well, I find them quite cute together, I hope I can deliver a great story on this one.

* * *

**Chapter one: **Part I – **A Frozen start**

The crowd of students clap for the newly formed teams however Weiss was not happy about the choice of leadership going to a fifteen year old girl who she highly doubt knew what it was like to be a leader, why was Ruby picked out as the leader and not someone who was more capable, such as Blake or Weiss herself? Weiss just sighed and pretended to act as if she didn't care, but in actuality she was furious and conflicted, she just couldn't believe this girl who skipped ahead two years was picked to be team leader because to Weiss this wasn't fair.

Weiss listened to Goodwitch as she designated dorm rooms for each of the teams, Weiss honestly wanted to head to her dorm room alone and not with her so called team leader but honestly Weiss didn't want to abandon her team, even if it's isn't what she wanted because who knows maybe Ozpin would rethink this decision and redesignate Weiss to team leader.

"Oh I'm so proud of my lil sis!" the blonde brute commonly known as Yang said as she lightly brushed the top of her sisters head, this made Ruby spaz her hands over her head to shoo Yang's Hand away. Blake and Yang just laughed as Ruby shot Yang a gaze and cursed her sister with incoherent mumble.

Weiss once again was not amused; she just sighed, she was honestly not very fond of being teamed with such dunces. Yup this was her team, a rag tag team of idiots in her mind. '_How will I even put up with all this non sense…? I honestly wonder how I'm going to get though this year because if I'm going to have to deal with this… oh all of Remnant have mercy on my soul…_" Weiss thought as she walked from the hall to her team dorm room.

As soon as the dorm room opens Weiss instantly notices that all her belongings that she had brought to beacon had been neatly stacked on top of each other and some of it was unpacked. Well at least that was a one up today, she was fairly exhausted from today's initiation and in her mind, she really wanted some rest, but she wasn't sure if her teammates would allow that.

"Hey Weiss you want to help me with my luggage?" Ruby asked nicely.

Weiss sighed, she could either reject her coldly but since she asked her nicely... "Fine." She said with annoyance.

_An Hour and a half later…_

Weiss was currently carrying the last two bags of clothes and what not to the dorm room following her partner; she wondered… how much clothing does one need? This to be like the seventh bag or something but she can't compare with how heavy Blake's bags were… she wonders what was in them? They were hard and awfully heavy… she honestly had no idea but when she finally reached the room she dropped both bags and both of them landed with a thud. "Is that the last of them?"

Ruby nodded and smiled, she tried pulling Weiss into a hug but Weiss backed away. "Thanks Weiss, do you need any help at all?" Weiss just shook her head and returned to her bed.

'_Okay… I need a shower than a good night rest._' Weiss thought to herself as she grabbed her night grown and a towel from one of her cases of clothing and what not.

Ruby looked over to Weiss as she closes the doors to the bathroom, she just smiles and loves the fact that Weiss was opening up to her today, since their first meeting she had been more nicer to her ever since… well she thinks anyways, it was what she thought but other than that, she pulled out her scroll and started up a video game app as she waited for Weiss to finish her shower.

_Half an hour later…_

Weiss was quickly dressed and done, she was drying her hair and as soon as she was done she came walking out but as soon as she did so, Yang had something to say. "Gee, could you take any longer? I wonder if there's any hot water left…"

"For your knowledge, I prefer the cold to the heat thank you very much." Weiss just continued to do her hair up as she listened to what he blonde was talking about. She wasn't talking to Weiss but she was having an odd discussion with Blake, something involving fish? Weiss shrugs as she continued to do her hair up, but it looks like Ruby was next after her.

About half an hour passes as Weiss continued to work on her hair, now Blake and Yang were talking about boys here in beacon… oh joy… Weiss sighs as she could hear the more heated part of their convocation, she looks at the time, nine thirty… time to finish up and head to bed.

About ten minutes later, Ruby finishes up and steps out but for some odd reason, as soon as she did so, she asked Weiss to speak in private. Weiss sighs and steps outside the team door with Ruby. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you earlier for helping me out, but it's not why I wanted to talk, I wanted to talk about Yang in particular. I know she can be a nuisance at times but that's Yang for you. But all I'm suggesting is just ignore her, I know she can be quite rude sometime but that's her."

"You don't think I've figured that out yet?" Weiss huffs, she honestly wanted to get some sleep. "Also, do you always take such long showers?"

"What can I say; the hot water here at beacon is fairly nice and plus, I like a long hot shower." As soon as ruby finishes her sentence, she hears her stomach growl. "Ugh… so hungry…"

"Well it looks like you dunces forgot to have dinner before heading to the dorms."

Ruby sighs, it looks like she'll be spending her night with an empty stomach. "Yeah, yeah… guess I'll have something to eat tomorrow. Just an FYI, if you don't wake up by eight tomorrow morning, I'm getting you out of bed myself. Com'on let's get some sleep princess."

"What are you… my mother?" Weiss sighed, but she honestly wanted a long night sleep.

Pulling out her scroll, Weiss read though the chapter of one of her childhood stories, but the chapter was just so good that she just read on and on… and on… till she looked at the time again… '_Oh crud… its midnight now…_' She sighs and plugs her scroll in charge before she dozes off into her usual sleep.

Weiss dreamt on and on… she was having a nice dream till she snapped awake and shrieked from hearing something very high pitch…

* * *

**Author Notes: **This is honestly a new type of way of writing for me; I honestly am trying new layouts and what not. Layouts may change here and there but it'll most likely stay the same, but stay tuned for the next chapter. ^_^

Also, if you enjoyed or have any feedback to give me, please Fav, Follow and Review! It's much appreciated :D


	2. Chapter I Part II

**RWBY: Colours**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Quick updates, the chapters are not too long it's just so I can keep frequent updates and what not, but here is the next chapter to the last, I hope you all enjoy. Also quick notes, I have gone though it quickly and I am very tired, I'll reread this later and do some touch up but expect a few grammar errors or wording errors, but other than that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter one: **Part II – **A Warmer Interior**

Weiss jerked awake and let out a small short shriek, she was met with the silver eyes of her partner and also team leader. "Ruby what the blazes is wrong with you? Why would you do that to me you complete imbecile!" Weiss snapped in a morning yet very annoyed voice.

"Sorry Weiss, you wouldn't wake up and Yang and Blake didn't want to wake you up so I did and get up its 8:05, but good morning Weiss!" Ruby said in a cheerful tone, she was laughing a bit and so was Blake and Yang.

"If you ever do that again, I swear I'll freeze that thing onto your mouth." Weiss threatened, as she was really annoyed that someone actually did that to her, because normally she was used to being able to sleep in peace but now… it looks like that might change.

Weiss sighed as she got out of her bed to take a quick shower. '_I swear… if this is how it'll be for the next four years than I'm taking leave the first chance I get, I don't care if mom or dad wants me to study here, I'm simply not dealing with this team… damn you Ruby and you're damned whistle._' Weiss quickly took her uniform and a towel; she knew that Ruby and the others would have to unpack since they didn't have time yesterday night.

_Fifteen minutes later… _

Weiss walks out, her hair slightly damp but dry enough but as soon as she walked out, the whole dorm room looked different. The most noticeable change was the beds, Yang and Blake's bed were stacked on top of each other via the use of books while Ruby aimed for the more… dangerous approach, she attached ropes and suspended her bed from the roof and whose bed was right under it was Weiss's bed.

"What are you dolts doing?" Weiss snapped in annoyance upon seeing the foolish layout that her team mates have made.

"We're unpacking but we had to make room so we stacked the beds." Blake calmly explained.

Weiss knew that part already, so she sighed before she continued. "I know that part, but what the blazes is that!?" she pointed to Ruby's bed what was suspended by ropes right over Weiss's bed.

"Um… Blake kind of ran out of books to use, but we found this rope in one of the empty cabinets so… I guess it was a good idea to use it to well, tie the bed to the roof and what not…" Ruby explained with an unsure tone.

"That sounds all fine and dandy for you but what about me! For all I know one of those ropes may break and down goes the bed crushing or even killing me!" Weiss scolded.

"Well that might be beneficial…" Yang muttered to Blake but everyone heard it.

Ruby and Weiss quickly shot a gaze at Yang and gave her the stare of death, "YANG!" Ruby snapped, she knew her sister didn't like Weiss for her attitude but that doesn't mean she should wish her death.

"I didn't say anything…" Yang said, brushing her hair lightly.

Weiss sighs; she looks at the time briefly, 8:50AM…

"Well… looks like we should be getting to class, well… we have a few classes together at 9:00…" Weiss interrupts Ruby mid-sentence. "Wait; did you say 9:00? ITS 8:53 YOU DUNCES!" she redirects, she immediately races out of the dorm room and runs for her upcoming class leaving her teammates behind.

_Ten minutes later…_

Weiss sat in her class taking down notes on what the professor was saying and so on, but right now… all she could hear now was his past life as a hunter and how many mistakes he's made. But looking beside her was her partner and team leader, Weiss was suddenly feeling angry about earlier and to top it all off, Ruby was dozing off in the middle of class. Weiss sighs then turns to look at the blonde, she was just drawing something in her book and Blake was just reading a book in her lap. None of her team mates were paying attention in class.

Then an idea came to Weiss's mind… Ruby was half asleep dozing off in the middle of class so Weiss guesses she wouldn't mind having a small taste of her own medicine. So Weiss raised her left heel over the tip of Ruby's feet and stamped. Instantly Ruby shot awake she let out a small chirp of pain but she looked around the room in confusion and everyone the professor included gave a brief look at Ruby, Weiss just gave a small smirk of amusement.

The brunette leaned slightly closer to Weiss and whispered something, "Weiss what the hell?" Ruby whispered in a very annoyed tone.

Weiss deciding not to talk while lectures were in session just wrote something next to her notes. '_Watch your tongue and you shouldn't be sleeping in the middle of class._' Right after she wrote it, Weiss directed Ruby's attention to Weiss's note book. '_Also, that's what happens when you tend to wake someone up ever so rudely._' Weiss added.

Ruby just sighs and tries to stay awake now; she didn't want to be the centre of attention like that again.

_Two hours or so later…_

After the lecture, Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Blake all made their way to the cafeteria. But Weiss just raced on ahead leaving the rest behind, Ruby wanted to see what was going on with Weiss and what not because Ruby knew there something off about Weiss's behaviour lately. But even in the three days Ruby has known Weiss for; she could tell Weiss was a bit uneasy about something, but honestly Ruby didn't know what and so she raced ahead to catch up with Weiss.

"Weiss wait up!" Ruby called, but she didn't slow down. "Weiss!"

"What do you want!?" Weiss nearly shouted but it was more like an icy cold firm voice.

Ruby just backed off a bit, but she was actually growing annoyed particularly to Weiss in general. "Wow, calm down princess. I just wanted to know what's bothering you that's all. You don't need to bite my head off for asking you know." Ruby quickly snapped, though she was always nice towards people she knew, Weiss was just a different story.

"Calm down!? You are you telling to calm down you little dolt, you can't even pay attention in class yet alone take down notes for yourself. How can you actually expect to tell me to calm down? Huh?" Weiss voice grew louder but they were alone in an isolated part of beacon.

Ruby gritted her teeth together, her hands formed fists but she wasn't going to punch anyone just yet… "Okay first of all, what happen to all the talk about working as a team huh? I'm only doing my part by leading this team to the best of my abilities and you know what, all you been to me all these past three days is a total bitch and what the hell are your problems with me!? And what the hell did I do?"

"Excuse me!? My problems with you? You just don't get it do you! You done nothing to earn your place as team leader, because all you been so far is a nuisance to me and nothing more than a weight on my shoulders. I don't believe this… I studied and trained and you know what! Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss just turned around and left Ruby there, but she stopped when she heard the sounds of light sobbing.

Weiss turned around to look at Ruby once again, she looked miserable and there was a single tear running down her cheek, Weiss sighs as she just rethinks what just happened between them two. '_Perhaps I was too harsh with my wording… but she did hurt my feelings and I know that I've been hard to work with since the get go.' _Weiss sighs; she turns back and slowly approaches the brunette. "Ruby…

"I know, I'm a failure of a team leader I get it… just… leave me alone…"

Weiss suddenly pulls Ruby into a slight awkward hug, "No Ruby, your fine, I was too harsh on my judgement with you, I let my anger cloud the better judgment and I'm sorry Ruby…"

Ruby wipes her tear away with one hand but she was still fairly upset. "You… you really mean it?"

"Yeah… I know I can be… uneasy to work with but I guess I need more time to know you. I guess you aren't that bad, but your still a dunce." Weiss said, she just pulled Ruby into a more comforting hug instead of the awkward one she was in.

Ruby sighs and smiles, she just guesses this little argument has actually made her closer to Weiss; she was actually hugging her now instead of pushing her off… "Heh… Thanks Weiss… I mean for opening up to me… I actually mean it; I just hope we don't have these arguments often though..."

"Yeah… I don't like yelling yet alone using curse words but, times come."

Ruby smiled, she wiped the last of her tears off and began walking back down the hall. "Well, we shouldn't keep the other two waiting… plus I'm hungry. So you coming with Weiss?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

Weiss and Ruby made their way to the cafeteria and when they eventually arrive they saw all of JNPR with Yang and Blake, surprisingly beacon served all kinds of dishes that includes Sushi, Pies, Pizza and you name it, it was all there. But as soon as they arrive, this is the first thing they hear.

"I KNOW WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yup, Weiss actually has a heart, she's not as heartless as many think, she's just hard on the outside and soft and cuddly in the inside, well in the appropriate situations anyways… but this story is just getting started, expect more drama etc. and well… this is going to be fun… I have a lot planned for this series.

Also, remember to show your support and leave your feedback by Fav, Following and reviewing because those just keep me going. But if you have any questions, feel free to hit me up though PMs or what not. (Yes I do check what you have to say though Reviews and I will reply too.)


	3. Chapter I Part III

**RWBY: Colours**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Yet again, short update, but Part III is here and is the last part to chapter one, Also, I may have a delay because I do have work days and college so don't expect me to update nearly daily but I will update when I can. Also, expect few errors here and there, but anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter one: **Part III – **Friends?**

"I KNOW! WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora exclaimed in joyful voice.

Weiss and Ruby exchanged looks for a brief second, both Ruby and Weiss were now wondering what they missed. "Alright, what did we miss?" Ruby asked as her and Weiss joined the group.

Pyrrha just pointed over to where team CRDL were hanging, they were mocking and teasing people such as Faunus and what not, Weiss didn't care really because she has always had a hate for the Faunus especially ones associated with the White Fang, Weiss only thought of them as selfless murders, thieves and most of degenerates.

Blake looked over at the boys, she only thought of them as a bunch of assholes and jerks. "I personally think CRDL are a bunch of assholes in my opinion, look how they treat everyone." Blake commented, she didn't have much to say about them other than she didn't like them at all.

"Agreed, one of them just punched Jaune in the gut as we were walking past, people like them disgust me." Pyrrha added.

Ruby noticed that Yang was just listening in on the whole convocation; she had said nothing since Weiss and Ruby arrived. "Hey sis, your awfully quiet is something on your mind?" Ruby asked. Ruby found it odd when Yang was quiet because normally she would be talking about something like the 'Achievement men' or something.

"It's nothing Rubes, just didn't get much sleep last night that's all and I'm going to be pretty worn out after training…" Yang sighed. "So, what did you and Weiss talk about?"

"Me and Weiss were just talking about stuff and all, mostly related to classes and what not." Ruby said, Weiss sighs and corrects her partner "Weiss and I, you mean."

Yang knew her sister was hiding something, but she thought it would be better to ask later, plus right now she felt like crap. "Alright, I wonder what we have next…"

"Me and Weiss have… I mean Weiss and I have a class in history and I'm not sure what you have next."

"Yeah… I have training next… ugh this lack of sleep isn't going to help but at least it's better than sitting in a boring class." Yang sighs for a brief moment and yawns. "Well, I'm going to head off, catch you guys later." With that Yang left.

"See ya sis! Well, I'm going to get something to eat first before I head off…" Ruby said, she wanted to get something to eat since she hasn't had anything to eat for nearly two days.

_Four hours later after History class…_

Weiss walked back to her dorm room alone, she wanted to be alone so she could think plus Ruby could talk to Blake in the main time. But Weiss was thinking about what happened earlier today, why did she suddenly open to Ruby like that…? Normally she wouldn't care and walk away but something was different… not once in years has she felt… warmer inside due to having someone around.

But why was she suddenly so nice to Ruby? Weiss honestly thought she hated that girl but now… that may change. '_I don't even know why I comforted her… this doesn't seem like me though…_' Weiss sighed as she stopped by the courtyard. '_I thought I didn't want Ruby as a friend, I find her annoying and so childish… but my heart is telling me something else… it's like I want to be her friend… Yeah this doesn't seem like me at all…_"

But meanwhile at the windows of team RWBY's dorms Ruby stood outside on the balcony, she leaned on the railings and watched the shattered moon, but a white figure soon came into her view. Weiss was sitting on one of the chairs around the courtyard and Ruby just assumed that she was thinking about something.

Ruby thought about what happened earlier today too, she was thinking of why she even bothered trying to befriend Weiss. Weiss is just simply cold about her judgment but Ruby could see why she was. Though experience, she knew that Weiss had been though a lot in her life to make her like this, she has most likely lost people that she cares about and probably has suffered severe depression.

That would explain why she's cold to most people but deep down she's a kind warm hearted girl who just doesn't want to suffer that pain of losing someone again. '_Maybe she's just lonely or something… maybe I should come down there to go talk to her? Perhaps she might want that, someone to talk to… someone to be there for her… I don't know why I suddenly care for that girl… she's so spoilt though…' _Ruby thought about Weiss for a few more moments then came to conclusion that she should talk to her and so, she made her way down to the courtyard.

_Five minutes later…_

Weiss was just thinking about her life till she heard light footsteps walking towards her; she smelt the scent of roses. "Ruby, what do you want?" she asked as she sighed heavily, though it sounded more depressed than just annoyed.

"I just came down to talk that's all."

Weiss sighed again, she didn't like talking about her personal self-much, well not to just anyone anyways. But as soon as Ruby took her seat next to Weiss, just something made her feel more relaxed. "Talk about what though?"

"Well, you look troubled and don't take offence to this but you look awfully lonely too."

"Yeah… something is troubling me alright but the lonely part… that's personal." Weiss said, she sounded calm and Ruby just took it as a good sign that Weiss wasn't going to snap at her.

"Oh, well if you don't want to talk about it than its fine, but what's on your mind Weiss?"

"I'm just thinking about earlier today, because normally I would have left you there but I guess I felt bad for a moment or something… I don't know to be honest; it just doesn't seem like me that's all."

Ruby hummed for a second, then smiled. "Maybe the snow princess has a warm heart?"

"Huh?"

"You're cold on the outside, but inside your warm and soft." Ruby explained.

"I guess so," Weiss shrugs, "and you're just the childish dolt that happens to be both my team leader and partner."

Ruby smiles and giggles lightly, "Yup, for the next four years too! And Weiss, things happen for a reason, some bad some good; this might be the start of something great you know."

"I guess that's true, but nothing will change the fact that you are so childish."

"Well, that's me for you and one more thing… does this make us friends now?" Ruby asked.

Weiss paused for a second, thinking about her past, every time she used the word 'Friend' bad things happen, but Ruby was just an innocent girl… surely it can't be bad befriending her. "Friend… haven't used that word in a while… but yes. We can be friends Ruby, just to make it easier for both of us. But befo- urh!" before Weiss could finished, she was enveloped in a tight suffocating hug. "Ru-bbby! Cann't-breeeatth!" Weiss squeaks.

Letting go of Weiss, Ruby let Weiss catch her breath. "Never mind, let's just get back to our dorms before someone sees us." Weiss adds, she sighs as she just walks back to her dorm with Ruby by her side. This had been one interesting day for her, but Weiss knew better, this is just getting started because this was only just the first day to the start of a four year relationship.

* * *

**Author Notes: **That's the end of chapter one, chapter two will be out shortly; this is just the start to a wonderful relationship… Also, Chapter 2 may take a few days to plan and write, this is just the start like I said, there's a whole lot more to come.

Also, remember to show your support and leave your feedback by Fav, Following and reviewing because those just keep me going. But if you have any questions, feel free to hit me up though PMs or what not. (Yes I do check what you have to say though Reviews and I will reply too.)


	4. Notice

Hello people, sad news I'm afraid. My computer broke down and I'm gonna be a little longer with the chapters. (expect a delay.) I'm actually writing this from my phone soo yeah.

~Xenika


End file.
